You Brought This on Yourself
by elegantruin
Summary: After the Hell In a Cell PPV, the Nexus has won, and Cena now joins their ranks, but cleverly works a plan with some of the other Raw talent to continue the resistance. Heavy OC basis.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"I can't do it."

"John?"

"I just can't do it. They beat me every time. Its over now, there's no one left to stop them."

"Cena your not making any sense. You can't do what?"

"Listen," Cena's voice came soft, but stressed, his words being laid from his tongue in such a deliberate fashion the other could easily tell he'd been thinking of how to say this for hours, "I know you don't like me, I know we've had our issues in the past-

"Cena-"

"Just wait! I get it, you don't want to talk to me, and under all other circumstances I have left you to your peace. But… and as much as I hate to say this… I need your help." Cena's desperation, as much as he tried to mask it, still filtered through his voice. The ache of his troubles vividly pronounced with the enunciation of each word. The other decided to listen.

"Go on." The voice came stern, seemingly pressed for time, but soothing, as though already seeing the dreaded outcome.

"Alright," a sigh came from Cena's lips, a staticy muffle resonating from the earpiece as a wave of relief was had. Taking a breath, and with a light smile, Cena turned his head into the phone and continued, "Now I know you haven't been keeping up with Raw lately, and I know how much you hate Vince and this company. You've said once you never want anything to do with it, ever again… but I'm asking you to come back.

Recently Raw has been taken over by a band of hooligans. A rag-tag team of misfits led by someone who legitimately won NXT Season One's competition. Now I know you probably don't know anything abo-"

"I've heard of it."

"Ah, ok, well then you may have also heard that the winner as well as 6 of the other competitors have been causing sheer havoc on Raw ever since. They've been injuring innocent people-"

"Get on with it Cena, I don't have all night."

"Right… sorry. Tonight was the night I wanted to finish them. I challenged their leader, that is to say the Nexus leader: Wade Barret, to a match tonight at our PPV, whereby if I won they would be disbanded for good…" Cena's conviction to the story wavered slowly near the end, his voice trailing feebly till it was barely audible. A curt noise reminded him of who he was dealing with, and quickly he continued, but solemn, that hint of desperation creeping into his voice again. "The flip side being, that if I lost… I'd have to join them. The rest… well…"

"I see. So you want me to break my vow to never again step foot in WWE, to save your sorry ass from some stupid faction of vicious noobs?"

"No, not just me. I'm not asking this on behalf of me, I'm asking on behalf of everyone employed at WWE. Not just the talent but also the technicians, ring announcers, and everyone… nobody is safe now. I lost. I have to join them. There's no one left to take my place to stop them… no one… but you."

A long silence settled between the two individuals, the receivers quiet between them, one person waiting intensely as the other thought of a reply. Finally, when the stillness was broken, it wasn't from Cena's end.

"I'll have to discuss this with the group. From the sounds of things, this is the only opportunity you may have to request assistance of any kind from any one. Therefore, I will think about it and chat with the others to see what they think of the situation."

Cena made a fist, a whisper of a smile taking to his lips, he knew this was the best answer he could hope to receive, even if it was a complete lie, he couldn't help but feel a speckle of hope creep into his core. Becoming more business-like, his composure returned, a jubilant and light-hearted tone siphoning through the receiver, "When will I have your answer?"

"Next Monday, on Raw. If we've decided to help, we'll be there. If not… well I think you can figure it out from there."

A sincere smile broke out onto Cena's face. This was more than he could ever have expected. "Thanks Arcon."

"Good night Cena."

Cena proceeded to hang up the phone, staring at the concrete wall he had been leaning against for the entire duration of the phone call, his gaze rose to the 4 men crowding around him, all with mixed expressions of relief and worry. Panic began to rise in him again, causing him to force his eyes closed, content to let darkness shut out the faces of the people whose future actions rode upon the outcome of that single phone call. Cena shunned all thought, and focused on the darkness that his eyelids granted him, the only solace to be had before the inevitable news. He could only hope that it would be taken well.


	2. Chapter 2

"Well?"

An impatient reply rose from the group surrounding John Cena, the familiar gruff after-tone in the voice gave away that it was Chris Jericho. John could only sigh as the small window of silence he was given was shut and locked. Without any further ado he opened his eyes and looked to each of the four men standing before him.

"She said we'll know on the next Raw."

"Wait, tomorrow?" said Edge.

"Probably not. I think she means in a week from now." Cena looked to the blonde sullenly, it was already common knowledge that Edge was going to be moving to Smackdown in the following week, to be announced tomorrow. He knew Edge had been hoping to see Arcon in the flesh, but as it sounded that wasn't going to be a possibility. Edge simply nodded his head his eyes trailing to the floor as he gave a half hearted shrug. Everyone ignored the reaction, knowing Edge would have preferred it that way, and plowed on anyways.

"So the answer wasn't a definite then?" Christian asked, directing his question to Cena, but paying close attention to the sudden mask of disinterest plastered on Edge's sharp features. Jericho and the fourth man, Ron "The Truth" Killings kept their eyes on Cena expectantly.

Cena shook his head, another small smile upturning the corners of his mouth. "You know as well as I do, she won't bother talking to the others until the night before they need to be there, just to tell us a day later that they couldn't make it due to transport conflicts."

Christian nodded gravely, bringing a hand to his chin, knitting his eyebrows into a dark expression as he sunk internally from the group, thinking hard on any ideas to change things in their favor. Jericho suddenly shouted a name, startling him from his thought.

"Aleena!"

"Who?" Truth looked at Chris like he was insane.

"Aleena!" said Jericho again, " She's Arcon's girlfriend and another member of the group we're asking for assistance. If anyone can convince Arcon to come back to Raw, its her."

Jericho looked triumphantly to Christian who immediately put his hand in his pocket to fetch out his phone. "Since this really isn't my fight I really should stay out of it, but because I'm a nice guy and I figured a situation like this may arise, I'll help out. You're just lucky I saved her number in my phone."

Jericho laughed, "Well if there's anyone here who could convince her to convince Arcon, it would be you."

Christian looked to the others, "This is the only time I'm offering my help. After this I'm done and you can deal with your own mess." He signaled for silence as the ringer sounded from the phone. Placing it to his ear, he waited patiently for a pick up. Edge opened his mouth to say something but a hand rose to silence him. A click resonated from the ear piece and a gentle and very effeminate voice came from the receiver. It sounded lively, as though sleep wasn't a known concept at 2am.

"Jayyy! How are you!"

The giddy voice brought a sudden smile to Christian's lips. "Hey, I'm sorry to call so late…"

"Oh no its fine! I've been working on a new gadget, so I'll be up for another couple hours. Wide awake! What's up?"

"Some friends of mine are in a spot…" Jay played the emotional tones like a puppet, hoping to pull at her interest and tug her heart strings in a tactical fashion. The others watched closely, their ears straining to hear the response on the other end.

"Oh that's terrible," came the girlish voice.

"Yeah… it has to do with this group trying to take over Raw," he said tentatively.

"Oh… is there anything I can do to help," the excitement that had been very plain in the tone had shifted to concern in a heartbeat.

"There is, if you think you could convince Arcon to come back to Raw and help out." Christian kept his voice low and insecure sounding, a whisper of desperation weaseling onto the end of every word.

The line was silent for a moment, all the bodies in the room moving in closer subconsciously to Christian and his phone. When the voice finally came back, it was chipper again. "Of course I can!" The air lightened in the room for a brief instant, but the voice came again, this time more serious. " What exactly is the situation?"

Christian took a couple minutes to explain the past events between the Nexus and John Cena, wrapping up nicely with Cena's loss and the inevitable consequences should there be no one else to fight them off. Aleena's bright young voice broke out brilliantly, everyone in the room able to hear her crystal clear," Well it sounds like he doesn't need our help then."

"What do you mean…?" Christian looked puzzled, all eyes reflecting worry in that moment. But once again the young woman's voice came brightly, and with as intelligent of an idea as could be hatched.

"Have him destroy them from the inside! The fact they have been stupid enough to try and gain a member from someone who hates them and opposes them that much is just posturing. They don't obviously see the danger that would present if John's will remained in tact after the loss. Sure he may beat himself up about it, but there is no better opportunity to break them up, than there is by having joined their ranks and then obliterate them from within. He's got a victory handed to him."

John nodded, that charismatic smile appearing on his face with newly found vigor. He now knew exactly what to do. All others seemed pretty impressed with the idea as well, standing taller and straighter, with similar looks of triumph on their faces.

"However," came her voice again, "If the stipulation is a lot more limited than I think it is, phone me up after the show and I'll do my best to convince Arcon and the others to go. If you should happen to just want a simple back up though, someone may want to contact Kane. I'm sure Tora would go without the rest of us if he asked her to help the Raw brand out."

"Alright, thanks a million Ina," replied Christian warmly. "Good luck on the gadget, and we'll keep in touch if we need you."

"Always happy to help a friend," the voice said happily, almost as though you could hear the smile, "and Cena," John looked to the phone in Christian's hand," Good luck."

John reached out to take the phone, preparing to say a thank you, but a click and buzz sounded and he knew she had hung up. He would have to thank her later, as the idea now forming in his head was one of pure brilliance. He didn't know why he hadn't thought of it before, this wasn't rocket science after all, and it should have been something he may have planned for before the match. It didn't matter. Now he had a direction to go in, and a plan to follow. Looking determinedly to the rest of them men, his voice carried with importance, "Alright. So here's the deal. I'm gonna go tomorrow night, and I'm gonna try to rip this gang apart from the inside out. In the case shit doesn't go well, I'm gonna need all of you to try and get in touch with Kane, and convince him to call Tora on our behalf. I think it would be safer and better if more than one person asks."

The men nod, looking to one another as if to ensure that everyone was on the same page. Cena continued," As for now, lets all go to our hotels, get a good nights' sleep. Tomorrow, the war against the Nexus begins anew."


	3. Chapter 3

Cena paced back and forth in his locker room impatiently, severity the expression portrayed quite plainly on his strong square features. A phone sat unattended on a bench, John's baby blue eyes darting to it every now and then. He finally stopped pacing when at last the phone rang, making his hand lunge for the device to set it on speaker and lay it down again.

"Tell me the news, and please, please, please make it good," if ever there was a sound that could frighten a locker room it would have been the suppressed rage in John Cena's voice in that moment. Luckily, he was alone, aside from the individual on the phone.

Christian's voice came up from the other line, sounding out into the locker room with a light wave of static, his own voice a little frightened at the state of the other, "I've spoken to Aleena, she's contacting Arcon as we speak. I also spoke to Jericho, who managed to get a hold of Kane. If nothing else, it looks like Tora will be there next week, also sounds like she will be trying to convince Arcon to go," he paused for a second, listening for any response before continuing, " so looks like good news for you. However, I asked Aleena to call you to confirm if she managed to get Arcon to agree to help, but she said the same thing Arc initially told you, we'll have to wait for next week."

Cena nodded, letting out a sigh as a he shook his head. He took off his hat in the typical nervous fashion, running a hand through his hair for a couple seconds before replacing his hat firmly onto his head. "Thanks for the help Christian. I don't see Jericho here, so I'm assuming he managed to get a hold of Kane while on his way to Tour with Fozzy. Think I can handle things from here, man, thanks."

"No problem man, hope everything works out."

With that the line was silent, Cena at last taking a seat on the bench to collect his thoughts. Tonight's Raw had not gone the way he had planned. Aleena's idea had been brilliant, but it seemed that whoever this new General Manager was, he had it out for anyone that could call themselves a face. The theory that he had to be Nexus or against them was a complete truth in the GM's eyes. There was no leeway, he may have been able to get rid of Tarver for some sweet justice, but the fact was, he would lose his job if he tried another stint like that again. The stress was mounting, now not entirely trusting the woman he had originally called to save his skin, new plans of banding other Raw members together to fight the Nexus spiraled in his head. The only problem with this plan was not everyone who worked here were like him. In many ways he singled himself out from the locker room to become the Face of the WWE, to become its top ranking super star. Not many people liked him for that, and many were indifferent. Preferring for the most part to just ignore him. He was running out of the right kind of friends, and was continuing to gain more of the worst kind of enemies.

When he finally came to from his thoughts, his eyes glanced over his phone quickly to check the time. It was now 12am; he had spent more unnecessary time thinking again. With a sigh he picked himself up from the bench, putting his phone in his baggy shorts pocket and gathered his things to leave for the night. Opening the door, his thick fingers ran against the light on the wall, looking back into the small enclosure as the light flickered off, unsure of the coming events for the following week. With another long sigh, he shut the door, and headed off for the night.

A week had passed at last, in between doing house shows and appearances John got to feel a bit more like himself again. Fans he met pleaded with him every chance they could to not give up, to keep fighting, to not go along with the Nexus. He could only smile and tell them that he thought everything would be ok. He found the more he told them it would be alright, the more he believed them, and the more he wanted to beat Wade Barrett 5 times into next week. It was always when he was alone that the haunting fact he would be fired if he so much as tried to step out of line that ruined those wishes. It was becoming a heavy demon that was devouring what he felt made him, him.

When he had made it to the venue for the night, he was a confusing mix of emotions, but time made things easier, and the reactions of the fans at the end of Raw last week, as well as during the week made him realize what he needed to do. He wasn't going to quit or run away, instead he was going to address his public. With or without Arcon and her friends help, he was going to try and make those who looked up to him understand the situation, and he would do his best to assure them that he wasn't going to change, no matter what he was made to do. As the first segment of the night, that was exactly what he did, addressed his public.

The rest of the night wasn't too horrible, he was able to be more of himself, was offered a spot on the Raw Team at Bragging rights, and furthermore was given a match for Captaincy against The Miz. Unfortunately he didn't win, and yes he was humiliated by Barrett after being brutalized by two more of NXT rookies who failed to win Season 2, even as much as he hated the name calling and all the other crap that Barrett threw at him, none of it was as bad as the unfortunate realization that Arcon had not showed up. Not even Tora, who Christian said had promised to make an appearance on his behalf. He was certain in at least her cooperation. Now he really wasn't sure of anything.

As the show finished, he swept quickly passed the others in the back, passing by Ron, who he had remembered told him earlier to simply "Quit." He was only partially sure what he meant, at the time he had thought he meant to just get fired. But after carefully analyzing it, he realized he meant to give up fighting everyone else. He couldn't be a threat if he was taken out, and he couldn't be useful either. The advice didn't sit well with him either; there weren't very many people he could just roll over for. That's why he had asked Arcon to come. He'd be able to just fall to the side and pretend to be useless. It would be close to the truth, and there wouldn't be anything Barrett or the rest of the Nexus could do about it.

He seethed with frustration as he made it to the door leading out to the talent parking lot, whipping open the door and shoving it harshly out of the way fully. A gust of air hit his body full force, the sensation of cold on his hot flesh making him gasp a moment. That wasn't nearly as surprising as the sight before him. Standing on his car, was a rather tall woman with short blonde hair, and a green camo halter-top and cargo pants, waving at him with both arms emphatically. A broad smirk was spread across her lips.

The door slammed behind him, but he ignored it, running quickly to his car in the lot, unsure if what he was seeing was true. The closer he got, the less the woman waved, slipping off the car just in time with John to come skidding up next to the backseat driver side door. "I don't believe it!"

"Believe it fucker, I'm here, I'm not queer, but I can find some for ya'," replied the woman, her voice carrying a small hint of a Jew though drowning heavily with either a southern or rap influence. Her eyes shone a vivid emerald green, amusement supplying their endless glint and malevolent intentions. Cena regarded her with friendly disbelief. "I just… wasn't expecting you to be here." He was practically at a loss for words, which seemed to suit the other just fine. Shrugging at him, then shoving him playfully in the chest. "Aww, widdle Cena thought I'd back outta my word. Pity poo, you don't trust me."

A small laugh coaxed its way out of Cena's throat at the action, lightly punching the 5'11" woman in the arm. "You can't blame me," he said, still trying to recover his composure, "Usually you make such a dramatic appearance, I figured if you'd shown up you'd tackle Randy in the middle of an RKO just to say "I pinned ya bitch!" then stock off like some kind of animal."

"Eh, I'm just a scouter this week. Arc said she'd rather me not make any big moves tonight, doesn't want our presence to be too noticeable until we choose it to be. So basically I was the recon team, to see what exactly we're dealin' with." She smiled crookedly, tilting her head to the right side, "That Barrett guy seems pretty beastly, he got you all worked up and shit too. I was all amused'n shit with that entire 'Until next week, you can't see me' crap. That was fuckin' hilarious!"

"Yes well, happy to amuse you…" John's eyes faltered a moment, his gaze dropping from the woman's face and distantly looking at her cleavage. The sound of Tora's snickering brought him back to realize he was staring at her perky and generously sized breasts.

"See something you like big guy?" she asked, planting both of her hands firmly on her hips and thrusting out her chest a bit in a pompous fashion. The action caused a genuine smile to break Cena's brooding. There was always something so very upbeat about Tora's attitude and demeanor that made it nearly impossible to be depressed. He felt a little more light-hearted every second, mostly from the idea that she was in fact there during the show, and nice enough to chat with him after. He didn't even feel angry about her standing on his car. Loosening up, he rolled his shoulders and shook his head to make himself less tense. Tora stayed silent, watching him with those fierce eyes of hers, and that same wicked smile.

"Feel better?"

Cena nodded, unlocking the back door of the car, opening it and stuffing his duffel bag in the back seat.

"I'm happy you came."

"Pfft, I always keep my promises John, you should know that. Besides, I'll do anything' for Glen if he asks me. Was completely taken by surprise to have him call me outta the blue and ask me to help ya'll out. I sorta thought all this nonsense with the Nexus rampagin' Raw was your idea, but when I got that call," she shook her head, closing her eyes still smiling as she continued," man, I can't tell ya' how happy I was to hear that you needed some help."

"Wow, I didn't know you still even watched."

"Yeh," she dropped her pose to lean casually on the driver's door of the car, elbow up and face in hand. "I'm prolly the only one that does any more. Arcon swore up and down she'd never so much as watch the fuckin' thing again, Aleena I know watches Smackdown from time to time to see Christian, then the rest of the guys are more busy with the band shit and adverts and whatnot," Tora waved her other hand as though waving off the last statement into obscurity, "I'm the only one really interested any more."

Suddenly she ducked down, dropping to the ground in such a manner John almost thought she got pegged in the head or something but the speed at which she had done so let him know that it was simply her amazing athletic ability. He was about to ask what she was doing when he heard Wade Barrett's voice ring out across the lot in the direction of the venue.

"Oi Cena! Still here are ya'?"

He froze, turning his head slightly to see where the man was positioned. Tora meanwhile reached for his hand, leading it to the door handle to coax him to open the door. Like a puppet he obeyed, focusing is attention solely on Barrett, but giving the woman full reign to move him as she saw fit. He was certain he may find himself pants less if he wasn't careful, but so long as Wade kept his distance, he thought he'd be fine.

"Keep him distracted," she whispered, grabbing at his legs and making them move one by one to the driver's door. Her expression was mischievous, the trademark smirk never once abandoning her face, those green hues dancing with amusement with the job she was undertaking. She squeezed past his legs, and from behind him, had fully opened the car door for Cena to get into.

Cena hadn't bothered to say anything to Barrett, and from the looks of things, he didn't need to. The rest of the Nexus filed out of the building, all heading to their respective vehicles, most of which they shared. Lowering his guard a little he lowered his gaze to the ground searching for Tora. In the time it took him to feel relaxed about the Nexus leaving him alone for the night, she had apparently crawled in via the drivers' side and was now staring at him from the backseat with her face pressed against the window. He couldn't help back laugh a little, forgetting his anxiety for a moment seeing her nose forced back from the glass to make her look comically like a pig. Without another moments hesitation he plopped himself into the driver's seat and closed the door.

"Wow Tora," he said adjusting his rear view mirror then starting the car, "I had no idea you were trained by ninja's."

"A fact I hide pretty damn well methinks." She replied cheerfully, taking care to hide herself by lying firmly across the back seat as Cena pulled out of the parking space and drove out of the lot.

"Where am I taking you anyways?"

"Your hotel I presume. We've got business to discuss after all." Waiting till they were effectively hidden amidst traffic, she finally sat up; her chin length bangs covering her eyes. Shaking her head a bit like a dog till the tendrils placed themselves in a convenient position to see, she smiled and leant on the passenger seat in front of her, hunching a bit as she braced herself on the driver's seat. "Unless you'd rather I abandon the mission and let you get some rest."

"Trust me, I'll get more sleep if you fill me in on what's goin' on." Cena reassured her. "Why can't you just tell me on the way?"

"I was dropped off in the lot before the show started and told they wasn't gonna pick my ass up until tomorrow mornin'. So I get to bunk with you for the night, no use in tellin' ya in a hurry when we're gonna be spendin' the night together," she answered, picking lint off the seat cover in front of her.

Cena found it best not to argue the arrangements with her, he was lucky to have her show up at all, let alone decide to incorporate him into the group plans. So instead he made small talk, and cracked jokes like he used to do, familiarizing himself with the woman he hadn't seen in 3 years over the long ride to the hotel. He hadn't decided to book one close to the venue, but instead closer to the airport. Made things easier overall. He had to stop for food on the way, but it was a cheap meal, with pleasant company. It would be another 20 minutes before he made it to the hotel, and he could only imagine what information Tora would oblige him.


	4. Chapter 4

When Cena arrived at his hotel, he didn't bother to inform the woman at the front desk he would be entertaining a late night visitor. He didn't see much of a point, and was sure that the act would have just made him look like he was trying to avoid being seen as some kind of pervert. Tora was surprisingly quiet since entering the hotel, this was new to John having to look back every so often on the way up the stairs to make sure she was still there. When they had finally reached the room he took a moment to ask her if she was ok.

"What?" Tora lofted a brow and gave a quirky smile, "Of course I'm ok, what the fuck you askin' for?"

John shook his head a little, not pressing the matter and opened the door to the room all the way, like a gentleman he stepped into the room and kindly held the door open. Tora rolled her eyes at the action making the other smile as he shut the door behind her. Ignoring the middle finger the woman was playfully giving him, he dropped his duffel bag next to the bathroom door, and moved to the only bed in the room to sit down. Tora meanwhile leaned against a desk, both her hands at either side of her hips, her shimmering green eyes trained on John mischievously. He ignored her expression, his own features becoming dark as he folded his hands hunching over a little to press his elbows to his knees and his hands to his lips. It was apparently back to business.

"So what's the plan?"

Tora's expression didn't change, her voice however lowered a little, keeping the tone down as though expecting someone to have their ear plastered to the wall, "Well it seems you aren't the only one in trouble."

"What do you mean?"

"Some individuals from TNA have also requested the assistance of Arcon and I. Now as much as we like that company over WWE, we aren't stepping into that mess because quite simply, Dixie dug her own damn grave. Besides, you asked first." She gave Cena a quick wink, extending her smirk a little, "As far as you're situation goes, we're gonna do what we're best at. We're gonna go in there, give Nexus hell," she chuckled darkly a moment then continued, " and kick your ass outta the way. All you gotta do is play along and everythin will be dandy."

"That's it?" The dark mask that had surfaced from the more serious part of John's core had shattered into disbelief. "You can't give me any more than that?" He half smiled at that point, dropping his hands from their folded position to be limp in his lap. He couldn't believe he had waited all night for this. Not just for proof of aid, but now for the information he thought would be handy in fighting the Nexus; Tora all the while looking smug in her current seat of power.

"Oh come ON John, you shoulda known I wasn't gonna give you all the goodies!" She cackled a little, pushing herself from the wooden desk she had been using as a seat and moving to Cena's side where she plopped down next to him. Throwing an arm over his shoulders, she leaned in, her face closing in proximity to his. "After all," She said, her lips a mere inch or so from his ear, Cena suddenly becoming rigid with uncertainty, "I don't want to spoil the surprise." A dark chuckle rose from her throat, an animalistic smile stealing what little friendliness was remaining on her face, this quickly followed by a single lick to John's ear lobe.

Shooting like lightning from the bed to the only exit, John wiped at the saliva now residing on his ear. His gut churned nervously, uncertain how this encounter and furthermore the rest of the night was going to turn out. He knew Tora was a rather sexual creature, and was well aware of her love of big buff men, but he wasn't about to let her have what she wanted, if in fact that wasn't a joke.

"Woah there… I didn't know asking for your help would include a 'happy ending'."

A gutteral laugh escaped Tora's lips, "Oh come on Cena. You can't possibly think I'll be able to sleep here without gettin' some kind of action outta ya." She stuck her tongue out at him, perhaps in an innocently playful way, but John was still uncertain of her motives. Calming himself down internally, he turned his attention to his duffel bag on the floor, trying to distract his mind from any ideas of him and Tora together in any kind of explicit activity.

"Anyways," Tora's voice came again, "you won't just be rollin' over for us completely."

John's attention rose to the woman still sitting on the bed, a thick blonde eyebrow lofting with interest, "Oh yeah?"

The blonde woman tilted her head, a coy smile softening her expression, a teasing hint adding to her voice, "Of course not, don't tell me you thought we'd steal all the fun for ourselves?"

She let out a hearty laugh, a laugh that didn't typically sound like hers. In a way it reminded John of Arcon, it was only then the thought that Tora may be taking Arcon's orders to relay this message to him in a literal fashion. Such as imitating her tone and perhaps gestures, theatre was after all one of Tora's favorite subjects. He sighed inwardly, now understanding the woman's odd behavior and smiled in return to her remark, "No, I didn't think you would."

"Good," Tora responded curtly, her normal playful demeanor overcoming the bizarre sensual play she had been putting on for him only a moment ago. "This war with the Nexus won't be much of one if we're the only ones involved ya see, in truth all it would take is one good run in with me and they'd all run home cryin' to their mommies. Wade's a biggun, but he won't stand much more chance than you do against me." She stuck out her pink tongue again, biting it visibly while exposing a wicked smile. Retracting her action, she stretched her arms and flopped backwards completely onto the bed, pointing a finger at John, the most intense expression pulled from her arsenal, "YOU, will be in charge of lifting morale in the locker room and rallying others to your cause for the last stand. When we're done with the Nexus, they will feel so demoralized and so scared they'll come beggin' the rest of the locker room for help. That's when they'll turn to _You_, John Cena, and ask for your assistance to stop _us_, and convince the rest of the Raw roster to help them. After that it's a cake walk. They'll leave because they'll be too scared to face us without any backup from the rest of the locker room. Wade's the kinda guy that just looks like he'll try to make a truce for the sake of savin' his own ass.. That's what you'll be there for Cena, you're gonna convince everyone else to have faith in us. That's the last stand. Make sure nobody decides to help Nexus. Think you can handle it?"

John nodded, the concept seemed easy enough, but the execution may be a bit of an issue. He shook his head, smiling sincerely allowing a trademark laugh to escape from within him. "I will do my best, and enjoy watching the show you guys put on. You always were the best performers."

Tora grinned malevolently, "Trust me friend, this will be our best show yet."


	5. Chapter 5

Time seemed to go by in a haze over the following week. Uncertainty was piling up in Cena's mind, despite being given a small idea of the little and big pictures by Tora what seemed now like ages ago. Part of him thought her appearance was simply a delusion of his subconscious as a means of coping with the humiliation he faced that night on Raw, especially when he had awoken that next morning with an empty bed and no trace that the crazy woman was ever there. He remembered staring at the cold sheets next to him, trying hard to remember if she had said anything to him as she left. He couldn't recall, but he was so exhausted perhaps if she had said anything it just fell into the abyss of sleep. It was good though, he supposed, as it was one of the first nights in a while that he had slept like a baby.

Ever since then he had been wondering when she would show up again, when he would see the group of 7, the original Seven Sins who had once terrorized Raw the same way the Nexus was doing now. It was then he decided he wouldn't hold his breath on the matter, and that maybe he should show them a little more faith. Everything with them after all was a mind game, and timing was key. They would surface when they were ready, and the wrestling world would be both array with delight and stunned with fear at their arrival. A small smile came to his lips at the prospect, staring at himself in the rear-view mirror of his rental car while sitting at a red light, he chuckled under his breath, then looking out to the street, "God help the Nexus," he said darkly, "as I've unleashed the demons of hell upon them."

Raw

The locker room was buzzing with gossip as usual when Cena made it to the arena, the Nexus having named Randy Orton their next victim at "Bragging Rights" but knowing full well it would be a massacre tonight. John looked around feeling uneasy in his gut, but outwardly showing signs of strength. He knew his attitude through all of this needed to be one of determination, even though some people on the Roster didn't like him, they still looked up to him to be the go-to guy when things looked glum. The main event was a tag match between him and Randy, against the two NXT rejects Michael Mcgillicutty and Husky Harris. He hoped things went well, but Wade had a penchant for making Cena look like a fool, God only knew what would happen.

Later in the night, Randy made a point to let Cena know he'd tolerate no backstabbing antics. Although John could appreciate the sentiment, he also refused to be down talked in such a manner, and made sure in return to make it clear that he was still himself no matter what "faction" he was with. Randy had given him a respectful but severe look then, and both men took to their own ways till the match later in the night. It was when he returned to the Nexus locker room, more by force than choice, he was given his first bit of good news.

"Cena, I want you to go out there and give Husky Harris and Michael Mcgillicutty all you've got. I need to know they are good material for the Nexus." Barrett may have been many things, but personable wasn't one Cena expected at this point. Shocked by not only the words used, but also the tone and manner of which they were delivered, John stood stunned a moment. Words finding it hard to make it to his lips, when alas they had he managed to sputter, "I'm sorry… come again?"

Barrett smiled expectantly, dropping it for at a moments notice to appear serious again. "You heard what I said, I want you to go out there, and test Husky Harris and Michael Mcgillicutty. Give them everything you've got!"

Cena's ears wanted to bleed he never believed he would be ordered to give a potential Nexus member a thorough beating. Despite the obvious pleasure this gave him to hear he could for once have a match without some strings attached, he projected uncertainty, playing to the others ego. A small part of him thought that maybe Wade could be a good guy; that was until he was ordered to go and get him a glass of water. Cena begrudgingly did what was asked of him, the result being the contents of the glass thrown on him after a small sip, leading the Nexus to a chorus of laughter that Cena thought sounded uncanny to a pack of hyenas as he left the locker room miserable and wet.

Later that night…

When his music hit the stadium, a roar of noise erupted from the fans, a sound he was well accustomed to by now. As he began down the long ramp to the ring his eyes scoped the seats closest to him, hoping to see Tora's smirking face amongst the sea of unfamiliar individuals. He ignored the thought, knowing Tora's mission to scout the Nexus would mean a literal translation of "ninja", he'd be more surprised to see her in plain sight than if he _did _happen to see her after the show in an legitimate ninja outfit. He laughed at the thought as he got into the ring, looking at his tag partner for the night. A feeling crept from his belly and extended to his limbs, a familiar feeling of control and comfort. He could be himself tonight, no holding back, no apologies, no worries. Randy gave him a wary look of warning, but his eyes spoke respect. Perhaps he was happy to see John being himself again, even if it was temporary. Both men however turned their attentions to the two failed NXT rookies who would be their opponents for the night, and as they wordlessly decided who would be first, the Nexus' music hit the loud speakers, and boos erupted from the audience.

Cena's stomach contorted, the rest of him turning simultaneously with Randy to peer up the ramp as the Nexus members filed in with their typical superior swagger. He had thought he was going to have a Nexus free match, but it appeared not. It was then he felt Orton's eyes on the back of his skull, heatedly glaring daggers into him. He briefly allowed his eyes to meet, and lipped the words "Cool it" his very expression speaking more than it needed to letting Randy understand he didn't know they would be there. He supposed in that moment, as he prepared to take the first opponent, that they both should have guessed they'd be there. They rarely ever let any one member go into a match by themselves. The bell rang then, all thoughts about his dilemma or the dangers the Nexus posed thrust from his mind. He was becoming the machine again, a concentrated mass of muscle and power that thought of nothing but the next move and watched always for the enemy's weakness.

By the end of the match he and Randy had won, no interference, no games. Elated by the chemistry exuded between them, and the victory John practically exploded with childish joy extending a hand of acceptance and respect to Randy. It was at that time Cena regretted the action, Wade Barrett's voice rising over the crowd as a microphone had found its way into his hands.

"Don't you shake his hand!"

John looked back, hand still extended to Randy who was already poised for another battle. Both men knew this wasn't going to go well and the rebellious part in both of them made them stay precisely where they were, ready to take on the odds with increasing vigor, but a rage seemed to be building in Wade as he approached the ring, his very aura radiating venomously as he repeated his demand. Cena recalled his hand. There was something about the man's eyes and demeanor that spoke volumes more than John could have ever expected any normal man to possess. The fans could scream at him to fight the orders, to beat Wade till he was black and blue and calling for his mommy, but the truth was, what Wade had said last week was right. He was a coward, it only took one pressuring look from that crooked face, and a sickening instruction with that British lilt to make him want to cave and say "You win" and quit the WWE for good just so he didn't have to see that look again.

Wade's voice came again, the Nexus now moving in tow down to the ring, " Get out of the ring John."

He knew what was coming and looked desperately to Randy who was watching him with fierce eyes. Death. That's what he saw in those blue eyes. Animal instinct had clearly taken over Orton's mind and Cena knew he wouldn't be able to talk him down from this. However if his suspicions of how this was all going to play out, he figured maybe that was a good thing. Wade barked the same command. Without another thought, Cena moved to the ropes and rolled down and out of the ring, standing next to the announce table as he was ordered. Painfully his eyes moved to the individuals who ritualistic in their movements had surrounded the ring, rising simultaneously and entering between the ropes into the ring at the same time.

Randy, who had watched John predatorily leave the ring, now watched with heightened senses these other men as they surrounded him like a wounded creature. With lightning speed he lunged at the first unfortunate to enter the ring, quickly turning and beating on any one person he saw inside the squared-circle standing up right. John smiled inwardly, rooting in his mind for Randy to do what he could not, and over power the group. He did well, but not well enough. Eventually the numbers factor played its hand and he was overcome, John cast his eyes downward as Randy took a couple heavy shots to the gut by Otunga's foot, when he heard the crowd around him erupt in surprise.

Cheers rose around him like a storm, he quickly directed his eyes in time to see a familiar figure in the ring, the same camo style halter top cramming together their double D natural breasts on their deceptively lean but powerful frame, long legs decked out in baggy cargo pants with "Rage" in red jagged letters on the left pant leg in a sea of tiger stripes and orange denim, very short blonde hair spiked in the back with one small red streak displayed in the long bangs that fell in front of what he knew to be vibrant and wild green eyes, her average looking arms laced over the torso's of Slater and Otunga. She had obviously caught them off guard, having slipped between them with ease, catching their arms behind her head and her legs behind theirs as she moved like a bolt forward, calculating their reactions and her position perfectly she mustered all the might she possessed, powering her legs back into theirs and her arms forward into a mat busting double STO, her momentum completely knocking the wind out of both men and adding a healthy dose of pain to their spines. The sound of their bodies smashing into the mat was sickening as it was heard throughout the entire arena, the result greeted with a raucous wave of cheers.

Wade and Gabriel had both moved back into the ring corners in surprise, but Wade's composure didn't take long to return, finding his voice he glared at Justin, shouting at him to get at her while she was down. Justin burst from the corner toward the woman on her hands and knees, hopping over Randy's fallen body for a high Knee Drop to her back. Wade meanwhile running towards her front, preparing to kick her full force straight in the face. John could have sworn he saw the blond busty woman he had known for years as Tora, look at him for only an instant with the broadest smile she could make, before flattening herself completely on her belly and rolling in the nick of time to the left, upright onto a knee as Justin's own came down to the mat in the very spot she had just been; the arena burst with laughter and another set of what John would consider to be "gorgeous" cheers as Wade's full force kicking foot caught Gabriel square in the chin, loudly protesting its connection and sending the high flyer backward onto the slowly rising Heath Slater and David Otunga. The cheers from the crowd at this point were so deafening John actually had to cup his ears for a moment, his gaze momentarily looking towards the announce table where Jerry Lawler and Michael Cole both stood out of their chairs in silence at the events unfolding in the ring.

It was when Tora was back on her feet and spearing herself full force into Wade Barrett's gut sending him with great power out of the ropes, his shoulder clipping the apron painfully then falling to the floor, that Micheal Cole finally uttered in a stunned and plain voice, "Ladies and gentleman… it appears that Tora "The Beast" Cage… has returned to the WWE."

Not wasting anytime while the Nexus was completely down, Tora moved out of the ring on the side closest to Randy, pulling his pained form from the wreckage she had left, and piggy backing him the best she could on her back. His hands hung limply over her buxom chest, his head lolling on her shoulder into her neck, and legs awkwardly hanging under her arms around her waist, she ran towards the ramp. The arena still alive and screaming chanted her name ecstatically at her retreating backside. Meanwhile the members of Nexus tried to gain back some matter of dignity and composure.

Wade moved back into the ring, rolling his left shoulder willing it to cease hurting. He assisted Justin to his feet, inspecting the jaw he had kicked before helping the other two to a standing position. John had wiped the smile that had plastered itself onto his face during that entire bout, and stared now gravely at the men in the ring. Wade pointed at him, that intense monstrous look now back in his eyes, and his voice, though unheard from the commotion of the fans, rose low and controlled but still understood, "Get to the locker room. _Now_."

Despite wanting to stay near the ring coasting on the waves of joy the fans displayed, John did what he was told without hesitation and without protest, all of the Nexus following suit behind him. Being in the lead, he made it into the locker room first, taking an obedient seat on the bench waiting for the storm that was Wade Barrett to come. Heath, Justin, and David all took standing places around the bench, each respectively touching a part of them that was hurting from earlier, Wade taking up the rear like a tornado swept into the room, slamming the door shut as hard as he possibly could, making a resounding and painful snap resulting in everyone but himself in the locker room to cringe.

"_Who_ the bloody fuck was _that_!" He roared, his face reddening with his rage.

John shook his head and wiped a hand over his face, a hefty sigh left his lips all the while keeping his eyes trained on the floor just behind Barrett's feet before speaking, "_That's_ not good news," he made sure to sigh between stops, responding as grimly as he possibly could even though inside himself he was giddy and jubilant over seeing the Nexus completely obliterated in less than a minute. Keeping his voice level and trying to ignore the scenes from earlier playing over and over in his mind, he continued, "_That_ was Tora Cage otherwise known around here as The Beast or Tantrum Tiger."

Wade looked at John suspiciously then to the others around him for any input about this person, Justin and David both shrugged and gave bewildered expressions, thus looking back to John for further details. Heath however looked pale, his fists clenched to keep them from visibly trembling.

"You can't be serious…" he muttered aloud, doing his best to sound as unafraid as possible. The rest of the Nexus looked at him immediately, John tilting his head a little to get a better look at Slater's face. Fear was plainly visible in his eyes, despite a sarcastic smile displaying itself like a translucent wall blocking a painting. Cena wanted to laugh, but kept his demeanor dismal and hopeless.

"So you've heard of her," John said.

Slater nodded a little more vigorously than he had intended, "But I'd heard she quit."

Wade kept quiet, watching the verbal exchange carefully, having no intention to interrupt if it meant valuable information.

"True enough," John said weakly, "But occasionally she comes to the shows to see Randy. You see, they used to have a thing back in the day, not like dating or anything, more of a "I've got your back if you've got mine" type of deal-"

"Like us," interjected David quietly.

John paused a moment, then gave him one decisive nod and continued, "A pact she's had with several other people on both shows. Nowadays she comes to occasionally watch Randy wrestle, seeing how he's the WWE Champion now its no surprise she'd turn up to watch tonight. However, she has been known to get involved if she sees Randy get a beat down he doesn't deserve or can't overcome…" John looked to Wade with a miserable expression on his face, "Tonight was just a turn of bad luck."

Wade snorted, a small smirk playing his lips like usual, it was something that reminded John of Tora. On different circumstances he suspected the two would become really good friends. As it stood, what he just endured wasn't even a drop in the bucket compared to how brutal she could be. He trailed on this thought as Wade broke the momentary silence to speak, "So your telling me that she's just allowed to come in and beat on random people without having any repercussions to her actions despite _not_ having a WWE contract?"

John responded gravely, "I know what your thinking, and it won't work. Tora may not have an immediate contract, but she has always had an agreement with any wrestling organization to interfere whenever she so desires, because she boosts ratings."

Wade stared at the floor a moment, his brow creasing and lips pursing slightly as he thought about the situation at hand. From his experience tonight he wasn't expecting any interference let alone for it to be a woman who hits like a Mack Truck. His mind threw around possibilities of luring Randy and her out to get revenge, as well as any means of trying to get her to join the team. Finally he looked to Heath and asked, "What do you think we should do?"

Heath jumped a little, Barrett squinting at him curiously as he did so, preparing to ask him again but intercepted immediately by Slater's now slow trembling voice, "What I think we should do? Leave her alone! I've seen the matches she's had…" he trailed off, his expression becoming distant with his thoughts.

"You know what I think," Wade said, " Hey! I'm talking to you!" He snapped his fingers making Slater drop from his imagination and stare at him, "I think that we should try and lure her out. Get her to join the team, ey, what do ya think?"

John expected Heath to calm down and for the rest of the Nexus members to agree, but Slater shook his head fervently, "Naw Wade, I don't think that would be a good idea. There's a reason why she quit here, and there's a reason why we should leave her alone. That babe's dangerous… she took all of us out in under a minute-"

"Yeah but we were surprised," Otunga brought up matter-of-factly.

Wade looked at John accusingly then, "Well maybe if we had some help…"

"Woah!" John said then, holding up his hands in defense and looking affronted, " You told me to stay next to the announce table, so I stayed. Besides, I wouldn't be much help, I've had my fair amount of matches with her and gotten my ass kicked plenty. To be completely honest, the woman scares the shit out of me, and I'd rather quit this company than be at odds with her again. If you knew your history, most of the WWE locker room is terrified of her. If it had been anyone else to have come out and kicked your asses like that, I would have been all smiles, you should know that. But I'm not. She's not above breaking bones and very capable of doing so without too much effort."

Heath nodded in agreement, staring at Barrett now with intense fear. Barrett looked to each of them, rattling the information he was given in his mind, relaying it over and over again. Both John and Heath were heavily against the idea of there being any possibility of her joining the group, let alone approaching her for any such offer, Gabriel as usual looked his typical dull and plain self, not really expressing any sort of emotion at the moment, whereas Otunga seemed to be thinking along the same lines as him. Wade nodded then, to himself more than anyone else in the room, and made sure his voice was loud enough and his next words clear enough for everyone to hear and understand.

"I don't usually do this, but we're going to take a vote on it. As I'm of mixed opinions about it myself, I want everyone to raise their hands at the option they find most appealing. Got it?"

They all nodded.

"Good. All in fava' of getting her to join our merry band raise your hand."

Otunga and Wade both raised their hands, surprising Barrett a little. "Ok, all those in fava' of leavin' her alone raise your hand."

John, Heath and Justin all raised their hands halfheartedly. None of them thinking it would matter, but everyone surprised at Wade's next statement.

"I guess it settles it then," Wade said finally. "We'll leave her be, and for now I suppose we'll leave Randy alone as I'm assuming she'll be at our matches prior to this… am I right Cena?" Wade's eyes pierced John's relieved exterior.

John shrugged, "How should I know? I'm not her keeper. It sounds like a wise assumption to me."

"Alright," Wade nodded placing his hands on his hips. "I hope everyone here recovers quickly from that surprise attack, we've got more pressing matters to discuss. John your dismissed."

John nodded his head weakly, keeping up the puppet-show long enough to collect all his things and get out the door. He smiled broadly as he walked down the emptying hallway making it only a few feet when a hand lunged out for one of his arms, pulling him roughly out of the hall and thrusting him in between a wall and some uncomfortable wood framing.

"How could you!" John Morrison said incredulously, his voice barely above a whisper but dripping with vicious accusation.

"How could I do what?" John responded weakly, tiring of blame seeming to shift his way these days.

"You know damn well what!" John spat at him from clenched teeth, "Tora!"

John heaved a sigh, bringing a hand to rub the back of his neck, now becoming sore from all the stress, "Weren't you watching, she was out there to save Randy-"

"Bullshit! I know you called Arcon and them. I know you're trying to bring those evil fucking people here to get your ass out of the hot seat. I thought it was just a rumor, but its fucking true, Tora interfering tonight proves that. Randy hasn't had any contact with Tora in years, there's no reason for her to be here. You're the only one who-"

Cena once again brought his hands up defensively, lowering them and bouncing them a small bit as a way to show Morrison he needed to calm down. "Woah, wait a minute, I didn't contact Tora. I called Arcon. I know how much you hate both of them… hell ALL of them, but yeah I needed the help. But I'm telling you, I didn't ask Tora to show up tonight, and I sure as hell am not the reason she's here. If you've got an issue with it, maybe you should take it up with Kane."

Morrison snorted at the response, "Please, if Kane had been the one asking for her, she'd be on Smackdown trying to help him destroy the Undertaker, rather than here trying to save Randy."

It was then Tora's voice rattled about in Cena's head reminding him of his current duty. Apparently rumors had already spread that he was looking for help in the worst place possible. He hadn't noticed the panic that was already spreading through the locker room like wild fire about the situation. Arcon had known what was going to happen before he did, it hadn't even taken 2 full weeks for everyone to know about his calls to her. This is why Tora had to see him. He was meant to dissuade fear. _Well,_ he thought to himself, _might as well start here then. _

"Ok look," John whispered, "I know how this looks, and I know you have a rather rough history with Tora and her group, but I need you to trust me on this. When the Nexus is gone, they're done."

Morrison rolled his eyes, a disbelieving and sarcastic smile presenting itself, "You really believe that?" He turned serious then, grabbing at John's newly acquired shirt, "You _know _these people John! They don't keep their promises like they say they do, sure they'll beat down the Nexus, then what? They'll terrorize the entire WWE, the way they did before. And who will we have to thank for that? YOU John!"

"No, it's not the same this time. Arcon isn't here now cause she doesn't want to be here. They left this place for a reason Morrison, Arcon was already reluctant to come. Think about it, we can't get rid of them, and now I'm part of them with no way out but being Fired. You couldn't take them, Randy obviously can't take them, and even as a group we couldn't all take them. Sentimental Darkness is the group to do that. They promised they'd leave after that, but you've got to trust them, have faith in them." John looked pityingly at Morrison, "I know its hard, but this time they really are on our side, and if not ours, then the fans. Just please, please, if you can't trust in them, at least trust in me."

Morrison released his shirt, backing up a little while staring into Cena's sincere and pleading eyes. He wanted to say that he trusted him, but after everything he went through at the hands of that demented group he couldn't be so forgiving. Resigning himself to John's response, he sagged his head and nodded a little, his hair shaking and falling in his face as he did so. "I'll think about it… and I'll need proof on it." He emphasized his point with a finger and a determined glare, stepping to the side a little to give the other passage.

Cena nodded, "I understand, and that's the best I can hope for." Clapping a hand on Morrison's shoulder, he squeezed past him and went on his way to the back door, leaving the other man to stand there and think things over. He thought shortly to himself _I only hope they prove me right, _reaching the exit he swung the door open and moved out into the darkness._  
_


End file.
